sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sloth the Mongoose (2017)
"You underestimate me if you believe that you can defeat me easily. I don't have to move a muscle to destroy you all." Sloth the Mongoose is an artificial life form created by Akuma and Majin the Hedgehog to create sacrifices so that Eden reveals itself. He is named after one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sloth. As his name suggests, Sloth is lazy miscreant who despises working. While he may not be the strongest, his incredible psychic powers can surprise his foes. With his powers, Sloth is able to fight without moving a muscle and can take on multiple foes. He's always quite smart and is able to make strategies on the fly. Concept and Creation As with the others, I decided to make these characters based of the Seven Deadly Sins of Christianity while watching FullMetal Alchemist as the anime consisted of antagonists named after the sins. So I made them, and have recently developed them further while keeping their original concept. I could easily make a character named Sloth the Sloth as sloths are known for being quite slow, but I found the name to be very stupid. So, I thought of an active animal which resulted in Sloth being a mongoose. I came up with his power when I realized that someone lazy should fight without moving. With psychokinesis, Sloth can do various things with it without moving so it seemed fitting. Backstory Sloth was one of the last creations made by Akuma, but he took a little like to make as Akuma procrastinated quite often during his development. Eventually, he came to be and was named Sloth. Growing up, he did his best to avoid doing anything besides sleeping and eating. Eventually, through harsh beatings, Akuma/Majin got Sloth to work. Even though he despises working, he does so due to his fear of his creator. Personality Sloth is a quiet individual rarely speaking to others, but does talk to himself which the others find weird. Usually when he does speak, he mumbles or whines about certain things. Sloth, while not as smart as Akuma, Truth, or Regret, is still quite intelligent and is a master of strategy(though the others never follow the strategies he thinks of). He's also quite sneaky so he can avoid any responsibilities or jobs. Appearance Sloth is a mahogany colored mongoose with medium-length gray hair. His tails oddly, is constantly drooping. His fur is rather messy as he doesn't even care for himself, so he is also pretty dirty. Sloth wears a brown hat, a leather belt, and lastly, some shoes. Sloth has red colored eyes just like the rest of Akuma/Majin's creations. Powers and Abilities Sloth is a very resilient mongoose just like all of Akuma's creations. Like the other creations, Sloth is able to completely heal any wound and can regenerate any part of his body as long as he as sufficient energy. Also, Sloth is very intelligent and can quickly come up with excellent strategies. Sloth's last power is that of psychokinesis which allows him to grab and move both living creatures and objects using their mind. He can grab things(or people) and throw them or just simply stop them in place. He can also grab himself to fly or levitate. Trivia * Sloth the Sloth was the original concept for the character but was scrapped because it sounded and was a stupid name. * He loves to eat food, but not to the extent that gluttony does. * When he's not eating or sleeping, Sloth just sits somewhere and does almost nothing at all. Quotes "My amazing powers will shock you!" "A former comrade has become my foe. You and your friends will perish by my hands...or rather...MY MIND!" "I don't need to move in order to defeat you." "You will tremble in fear once you witness my psychic abilities." "Hmmm...looks like I need to develop a new plan." Category:Evil Category:Mongooses Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities